comment est ce arrivé?
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: Je suis amoureux et je suis au fond du gouffre. Je vois les autres. Ceux qui sont encore debout. Ils me regardent de haut. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils sont debout. Ils ne savent pas ce que c’est. La chute. Cette sensation grisante qui vous envahi. royed


Comment est ce arrivé

Bon… Au début j'avais du mal à imaginer Roy et Ed _ensemble._ Et puis à force de fanfictions très _convaincantes,_ je dois avouer que l'idée ne me dérange pas plus que ça ! Donc à mon tour d'enrichir le merveilleux univers du royed ! C'est ma première fic yaoi. Petite larme émue. Bon c'est rien de vraiment grandiose. Juste un truc tout mignon et des réflexions de notre colonel favori. Mais j'espère avoir réussi à donner à ce couple un aspect plausible et avoir laissé leurs caractères à nos chéris de Centrale.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Comment est ce arrivé ?

Vous êtes vous déjà posé ce genre de question existentielle ? Trois heures du matin est l'heure la plus propice à ce genre de réflexion. Perdu pour moi, il est quatre heures. Je transgresse ainsi les lois non écrites de l'insomnie existentielle. Tant pis. Si la transgression de règle était un sport je serais probablement médaillé olympique !

Qu'y puis je ? À ma naissance une fée s'est sûrement posée sur mon berceau en disant : tu sauras maîtriser les flammes mais seras incapable de respecter aucun règlement et de passer une nuit complète. Sauf qu'avec mon esprit de contradiction naturel j'ai choisi le métier le plus en opposition avec mon inaptitude à obéir : l'armée. Enfin, j'ai vite réglé ce léger problème : si tu es incapable de supporter les ordres, disait mon père, donne les ! Mon père m'a donné ainsi son conseil le plus utile, et j'ai progressivement gravi les échelons dans l'espoir de ne plus avoir à courber la tête devant les décisions du premier incapable venu ! Je suis à présent colonel. Cette position me satisfait pleinement. « Mes exploits » (entendez là : ma survie à cette boucherie de taille humaine) d'ishball ont fait le tour de Centrale et mes supérieurs ferment volontiers les yeux sur mon « insubordination pathologique chronique » comme répète Hugues. Riza préfère dire que je suis un feignant. Enfin bon, question de point de vue. Après avoir bataillé dur, ma vie connaissait enfin une période relativement stable, sans trop de d'ordres ni de travail.

Mais ça, c'était sans compté mon talent naturel pour attirer les ennuis !

Quoi on ne vous l'avait pas dit ? Roy mustang est un véritable aimant à problème ! Sauf que je ne me serais jamais attendu à voir débarqué cet ennui là ! Oui car l'ennui en question a un nom. Il est haut comme trois pommes et il a une fâcheuse tendance à détruire mes bases à grand coup d'auto mail !

Tout d'abord je suis ambitieux, pourtant je n'ai jamais autant risqué ma carrière pour pouvoir couvrir ce gamin et ses boulettes ( dans ce cas là la boulette est une armure d'une centaine de kilo dans laquelle est scellé l'âme de son frère). Mon feignantisme n'a jamais été autant mis à l'épreuve ! Et non, je ne parle pas de ses rapports assimilables en longueur aux pages jaunes, mais à sa capacité surprenante à neutraliser tout moyen de communication dans les trois kilomètres autour de lui ! Car quand Monsieur doit nous contacter par téléphone, il faut ,bien sur, que la foudre tombe sur le seul émetteur téléphonique de la région, quand il doit utiliser la poste, les postiers sont en grève (non ce n'est pas un simple retard, nous attendons encore l'arrivée d'un de ses rapport de l'année dernière !), et il a échappé trois fois à notre Major Amstrong ! Pourquoi est ce que cela m'énerve autant dites vous ? Non je ne suis pas inquiet ! Absolument pas ! Qui doit s'occuper de justifier les frais considérables et injustifiés auprès du Généralissime ? Qui doit dissimuler ses faux pas monumentaux ? Non je ne suis pas en colère !

Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il arrive à mon subordonné ! C'est humain non ? Je suis son supérieur ! J'en ai la responsabilité ! Bon c'est vrai que le lieutenant Breda est déjà resté deux mois sans nouvelles… Mais la situation était tout à fait différente. Et puis Breda est majeur ! Vous l'avez vu ce gamin débarqué dans Central ?

Il est tout simplement incroyable ! Il débarque du haut de ces presque seize ans…. Seize ans ! Où j'étais moi à seize ans ? Sûrement pas à courir le monde ! Des fois je me dis que ce n'est qu'un gosse qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir. Propulsé dans le monde des adultes sans qu'on lui ai demandé son avis.

J'adore le taquiner sur sa taille. Son caractère est alors explosif. Il me traite de tous les noms. Il m'insulte. Comme pour prouver au monde entier qu'il est grand et capable de s'assumer. Les gros mots ne sont pas un signe de maturité Ed.

Tsss.

Quand je pense que c'est moi qui dit ça. Moi qui ne cesse de le provoquer… Mais je n'y peux rien. J'aime le voir s'énerver. Il hurle et devient écarlate. Ses yeux se mettent à brûler et ses muscles se tendent. Prêt à me sauter à la gorge. Pourtant il se retient à chaque fois. Je vois le frisson de frustration qui parcourt son dos lorsqu'il claque la porte avec la délicatesse qui lui est propre.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Juste un jeu. Essayer de le pousser à bout. Me moquer de son emportement puéril. Mais bientôt c'est devenu une nécessité. Nos disputes se faisaient alors beaucoup plus violente. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Central ne tremble sous nos confrontations. Riza a essayé de me stopper. Un moment. Elle a abandonné. Si elle savait. S'ils savaient. S'IL savait.

Que pour moi ces confrontations étaient une nécessité.

Que chacun des mots qu'il hurlait me lacérait le cœur.

Que je bénissais chaque jour la guerre pour avoir su me forger ce masque impassible.

Que chacune de mes répliques acerbes m'arrachaient les lèvres.

Que c'est moi-même qui m'imposait ces séances de tortures quotidiennes.

Que nos disputes étaient la dernière barrière entre nous.

_-Inconscient !_

_-Imbécile_

Ça commençait toujours doucement. Pour une broutille. Je devais me forcer. Et puis…

_-Pervers !_

_-Tu est bien trop __petit pour juger les activités des grandes personne full métal !_

_- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ESPECE DE VIEUX DEBRI !_

Et là ça faisait mal. Je l'avais fait exprès pourtant. Je l'y avais guidé. J'avais appuyé là où ça fait mal et instinctivement il avait su comment me blesser.

Bon d'accord il n'est pas si petit et je ne suis pas si vieux… Mais il est bien trop _jeune_ pour moi et je suis trop vieux pour lui… Enfin nous sommes « trop » pour les autres.

Je sais que j'ai (_presque_) l'age d'être son père

Je sais que je suis son supérieur

Je sais que c'est immoral

Je sais que c'est un garçon

Je le sais merci ! C'est le genre de phrases que je me passe en boucle dans mon esprit afin d'être sur de ne pas le serrer dans mes bras lorsque je vois sa mine boudeuse. J'ai même pensé à le faire inscrire sur mes gants… Mais le cercle d'alchimie en aurait été altéré et je ne suis pas sur que se balader avec une inscription disant : « Se rappeler de ne pas embrasser le fullmétal quand je le verrai. » aurait été très discret.

Quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas encore compris ? Vous êtes long à la détente… Enfin je peux vous le concéder. Après tout il m'a bien fallu plus de deux mois pour reconnaître mon attirance pour le full métal et encore deux mois pour me rendre compte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Edward Elric.

Oui. Tombé amoureux. Cette expression m'a toujours paru stupide. Pourquoi tomber ? Pourquoi pas envoler, dessiner ou devenir…C'est vrai, il n'y a aucun rapport entre l'amour et une chute… Que vous croyez ! Je suis amoureux et je peux vous dire que l'amour n'a jamais été aussi bien décrit que par ce verbe !

Je suis amoureux et je suis au fond du gouffre. Je vois les autres. Ceux qui sont encore debout. Ils me regardent de haut. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils sont debout. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. La chute. Cette sensation grisante qui vous envahi, qui vous attrape à la gorge. Comme ça. Sans prévenir. Sans possibilité de faire marche arrière. Aucune possibilité de se défiler. En amour pas de lâche. En amour pas de retour en arrière.

L'amour est une chute dont on ne se relève pas.

Un grognement me tire de mes réflexions.

Tu dors pas ? Me demande une voix ensommeillée.

Non. Je réfléchissais.

Je t'interdis de regretter quoi que ce soit connard !

Aucun risque là-dessus chibi.

Comme pour prouver mes paroles je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Il se rendort dans mes bras comme l'enfant qu'il n'est plus vraiment.

L'amour est une chute.

Mais je suis prêt à ne jamais me relever si nous sommes deux à sombrer.


End file.
